


Stupid Enough To Work

by HMSquared



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AKA Steve has the worst (best?) timing, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Dialogue Light, During Canon, Fights, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Strangulation, Surprise Kissing, in that order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: In which Steve already knows the Winter Soldier’s identity and uses it to his advantage.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Stupid Enough To Work

The second he appeared in front of them, the second Sitwell fell in a hail of bullets, Steve knew it was Bucky. He just knew. The metal arm, the longer hair, the cold stance... Sure, it was all the opposite of his best friend. But that was the beauty of it.

Chaos set in. Bucky was pushed to the back of Steve’s mind. But he didn’t forget. He couldn’t forget.

When Bucky’s fist collided with the shield, it sounded like a bell. Steve winced as his ears rang. He knew that if a shred of his friend existed, it was screaming.

He didn’t have a plan, exactly. Somehow, Bucky had to remember. But right now, Steve was fighting for his life. Literally, as his friend’s fist missed by an inch.

They fought tooth-and-nail. Steve hit Bucky’s elbow with his shield. He responded by throwing Steve against a van. The knife barely missed his ear.

Bucky cocked his head to the side. Reaching out, he grabbed Steve’s throat with his metal hand and began to squeeze.

His airway was rapidly shrinking. Steve could feel his heart pumping, struggling to keep up. Bucky was inches away.

Inches away… An idea came to him. It was stupid, but stupid enough to work. And if didn’t, well, Steve would be too dead to care.

He dropped the shield. Bucky flinched, his grip loosening just the tiniest amount. That was all Steve needed.

He grabbed the Winter Soldier’s collar and pulled him forward, nearly causing a headbutt. Then Steve’s mouth collided with the fabric mask. Bucky’s eyes widened.

He let go but Steve did not. He was kissing Bucky’s covered mouth, hands remaining on his collar in a death grip.

Something in his head woke up. The ice surrounding Bucky’s true personality cracked. The HYDRA programming fought to remain in control.

Steve felt him shift. He braced for a punch or stab. But instead Bucky dragged him behind a red van to their right.

The mask fell. Steve was so startled he pulled away. Then he saw the light in Bucky’s eyes, the love.

“Hi, Steve.” He was quiet, scared. Bucky rubbed his hair with shaking fingers. Tears formed in Steve’s eyes.

“Hi, Bucky.” The next kiss was skin to skin, mouth to mouth. The world faded away. Nothing else mattered save for the two of them.


End file.
